Dear Father
by Gopple123
Summary: You are confined only by the walls you build yourself; getting them up being the easy part.


**I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

_If you ever see this, you probably wouldn't care about what I have to say._

_You won't realize how much you have hurt me,_

_because you don't consider us to be a family._

_And neither do I._

_After all these years, I have come to terms with our relationship._

_If you can even call it a relationship._

_All those years of suffering under you influence._

_Of watching you abuse your power,_

_and Azarath itself._

_Especially Arella._

_You created me for your own selfish purposes._

_To one day become the portal,_

_and help you spread the misery that I experienced myself to the rest of the world._

_For so long,_

_I ran from you._

_I escaped to earth._

_Thinking that somehow,_

_I could stop you._

_And be free._

_You didn't care._

_You still don't care._

_Every day,_

_I lived terrified of becoming like you._

_Of helping you._

_Of being called your_

_ daughter._

_I never thought I could be happy._

_I knew that if I was,_

_You would take advantage of it._

_Coming to earth was probably the best decision I ever made._

_But still,_

_I knew you would soon come._

_I was selfish._

_I made them trust me._

_And they did._

_They took me in._

_We formed a team._

_Which is the closest thing to a family I ever and will ever have._

_I didn't tell them about my destiny._

_I thought they would judge me._

_Turn me away._

_Just like the all others._

_I would often look at myself in the mirror and tear up._

_Because I was starting to believe all you said to me._

_I was worthless._

_A danger._

_Insignificant._

_A coward._

_I deserved this._

_The list goes on forever._

_I worried they would reject me._

_Worried that they would start believe all these things you said about me themselves._

_But they didn't._

_They accepted me._

_They helped me._

_They became my friends._

_Something I thought was impossible for me._

_I learned friendship._

_I learned to trust people._

_They brought out the best of me._

_A part I thought I'd never see._

_But even after all that,_

_I was afraid._

_Afraid of loosing them._

_Loosing them to you._

_I didn't want them to go through what I went through._

_To spend whatever was left of their lives miserably._

_I didn't want to be feared._

_They cared about me._

_The only ones who ever showed that to me where them,_

_and the monks of Azarath._

_But you took them away from me._

_I was alone._

_Until I found them._

_Robin._

_The one I could come to for everything and anything._

_The one who showed the most faith in me beneath it all._

_The one who dared me to hope._

_Cyborg._

_The figure of an older brother._

_And a good one at that._

_The one who reached out to me in my times of need._

_Starfire._

_The one I call... best friend._

_She showed me kindness. _

_And a better way to see things._

_And Beast Boy._

_The one who showed me fun._

_The one who urged me to continue._

_And the cause of my new found emotions._

_I may still be under your influence,_

_but I am no longer under your control._

_I have a say in what my destiny will be._

_And my life will be as miserable as I choose it to be._

_Life is a beautiful gift that should never be wasted._

_It's irreplaceable._

_In it,_

_nothing is impossible._

_You're free._

_But that's just not the truth._

_Not my truth._

_And I have learned to accept that._

_I will never have a normal life._

_I will always be under your influence._

_I will never be able to love,_

_or be loved._

_I will never be able to show emotions._

_And I will never get to be a normal person._

_But I will not become like you._

_I will find a better destiny._

_I will not let your influence haunt me any longer._

_Because like a good friend of mine said,_

_"There will always be people who say mean words because you are different, _

_and sometimes their minds can not be changed;_

_ but there are many more people who do not judge others based on how they look or where they are from._

_ Those are the people who's words truly matter."_

_Theirs are the words that truly matter._


End file.
